Angels' Wings are Green
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Renton Thurston is an average boy of 16 years. And recently he's been feeling weird things and seeing something with wings green, butterflylike wings. AU. RxE based off the anime series
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Angels' Wings are Green  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** RentonxEureka  
**Summary:** Renton Thurston is an average boy of 16 years. And recently he's been feeling weird things and seeing something with wings; green, butterfly-like wings. AU. RxE (based off the anime series)

Something that just suddenly hit me and I liked the idea, though it may be kind of random. Obviously it's a multichapter, but how many is beyond me. There's barely even a real plot at the moment, but hopefully no more than two to four chapters. But I love Eureka Seven. Such a fab show. XD

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Eureka Seven. Shame.

**.Angels' Wings are Green.**

.Chapter One.

Renton Thurston was an average teenage boy. He went to school, he had friends, he had a part-time job, he lifted on occasion, he had dreams; he was as average as they came. Or so he thought.

The sixteen-year-old stared blankly down at his history book as the teacher blabbed on continuously about whatever or whoever was on the page. He didn't hear a word of it, absorbed in the alternate world his mind created for him. Only when a long piece of chalk slapped against his forehead did he awaken from his daydream and look up at his history teacher. The middle-aged man was scolding him for not paying attention and the class around him was stifling their laughter. He was in trouble. As if that wasn't new.

With a sigh, he revved the motor of his scooter, backpack and reflection board settled on his back. Now that detention was over with, he could head out to the field to do a little lifting before he had to head over to the garage. He went to the field of rolling hills daily to practice his lifting. It was the number one spot for the best trapar-waves in Bell Forest. Lifters were few in the suburbs, so they were always empty and welcoming to him.

Renton lived with his grandfather, Axel Thurston, who was a popular mechanic. He had no one else. His mother died after his birth and his father died some time after that when he was too young to truly remember him. Apparently his father was a great man, but all he had to go on were words. He'd had an older sister too, but four years ago she went off to college and neither he nor his grandfather had seen or heard from her since. So he lived with his grandpa, the only family he had left.

But it wasn't all bad. Even though Axel was sometimes a mean and gruff old man, he gave his grandson a job at the garage he owned as another mechanic beside himself. And he was good at it; following in the man's footsteps even. Of course, that made Axel rather proud, but it didn't make him any more lenient on the teenager.

As almost every impressionable high school student had an idol, Renton Thurston was no different. His idol, like many others, was Holland Novak, the leader of the Gekkostate, a harmless rebellion against the United Federation. He absently dreamed of the day when the gray-haired man would come to go lifting with him and then ask him to join the Gekkostate. Of course, he knew that there was one in a million chance that Holland would come knocking on his doorstep, let alone Bell Forest in general. But a boy could dream.

"Damn," the teenager cursed as he fell back on his butt, the ref board rocketing forward a second on an invisible wave before falling to the grassy ground itself. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair with a sigh, picking himself up and dusting off his dark brown cargo shorts. He'd left his red and pinkish jacket with his scooter so that only the thin white hoodie he wore underneath it could get stained by the grass. He thought that a smart idea, so that his guardian wouldn't scold him for returning home with another stained jacket.

Sprinting over to get his board, Renton saw a figure. It was small and petite, sitting on the edge of the nearby cliff with their legs dangling over the side, swinging back and forth. The sun shone so brightly behind the figure that they were cast in a shadow that masked any and all real features from the human eye. However, he could tell that they had something against their back that glittered faintly at him.

Tearing his eyes away, he scooped down to pick up his ref board. When he looked up, however, the figure he could've sworn was there a second ago was gone. Eventually shaking it off, he went back to lifting.

After a good couple hours, the brunet sauntered back to his scooter. He slung both his board and backpack over his shoulder once he'd fitted his jacket back on and started up the noisy motor on the small vehicle. Taking a seat, he rode down the dirt path that would lead him back to the one-lane street back to the garage. As he drove down the memorized lane, his mind began to wander.

His grandfather threw something of a fit when he arrived at the garage some minutes late. He said something about work etiquette and responsibility, but the words went in one ear and straight out the other. After about a couple minutes of pointless scolding, the teenager was sent to do some work.

Renton Thurston stared up at the large LFO that was his recent project. The mechanical being was supported by beams on either side of him with a little dock to his cockpit so that his repairer could get to it. One of his arms lay disconnected on the floor by his feet, the other limp at his side. His head seemed to be bowed and his eyes closed with sleep. His large body looked beaten and old; tears and loose wires and chipped paint scattered about. He was a wreck that was currently being fixed by a high school student with special talent.

The giant humanoid machine was a rare specimen known as the typeZERO. The teen had found him secluded under a cliff that jutted out at the top and supported shadow beneath it. He was slumped and badly beaten with no pilot to speak of. Amazed, the brunet took in the injured being and vowed to fix him up and make him as good as new. Being called the typeZERO, however, made it a very press-worthy deal. So as to keep him a secret from the presses and the government, he was renamed the Nirvash.

The fixing of the famous LFO was a profitable project, but cut off from the government, media, and any other buyer or customer, every penny came right out of the Thurstons' pockets. However, Renton felt that in the end it would be worth it. His grandfather could only hope it really was.

Axel grunted demandingly, gaining his grandson's attention as he knew the difference between the old man's many grunts. "Renton," he nearly growled, "I want you to run out for me and get some supplies."

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed and his lips jutted out a bit in a slight pout, "Can't you make that other guy do it?" He received the famed look and deep scowl, making him back down with an uneasy, nervous smile. Then he grumbled, "Fine, I'll do it. What do you need?"

Renton's grumpy mutters were muffled by the roar of the motor of his scooter as he rode down toward the shop area of Bell Forest. The Thurston Warehouse was rather cut off from the rest of the suburbs, secluded on a small hill and some distance from the bulk of the main city. Therefore, it was a good, long ride to the market in which the teen could grumble and mutter about his stiff old gramps.

He'd been given a list of the needed items and a pocket of money needed to buy all on the list. Along he brought his backpack, completely empty to be able to carry all the items together. They were all small items, mostly inexpensive and not heavy in the least. He figured it'd be a quick trip, so he parked his vehicle in a mainly vacant lot and began his walk toward the chain of stores he had to visit.

"Thank you! Have a great day!" the store merchant called after him as he exited, backpack slung over his shoulder once again. He waved briefly to the large man before leaving with a satisfactory grin. He was nearly finished with his errand.

Paying little to no attention to the surroundings around him, the brunet stepped out into a lane of the large streets. The merchant yelled after him urgently, nearly jumping out from behind his counter, as a fast coming truck sped in his direction, wailing his loud horn in warning. Abruptly looking up, the boy was like a deer caught in headlights, jaw loose and unconsciously awaiting his doom.

Suddenly, there was an odd warmth on his upper arm. Soft, invisible fingers squeezed his skin as he was tugged from before the rapidly approaching vehicle. All thought was lost on him as his senses honed in on the unusual sensation tingling in his upper arm. A hand had been there, he was sure of it; someone had saved him from the impending doom. But who?

The young mechanic tossed his head about, looking all around him for the mystery person who'd saved his life. No one but mildly concerned citizens stared back at him. Goosebumps splayed across his flesh as he got the oddest feeling of definite uneasiness, a feeling that had become increasingly rare in his boring life. The feeling was disrupted as the earlier merchant ran up to him.

"Are you okay, kid?" he questioned, offering a hand to the boy who'd been sitting on the sidewalk in his confusion. The helping hand was accepted.

"Uh, yeah." Renton was unsure of what to say. He blinked blankly at the large man who was very relieved.

"Certainly had me worried there, kid. Fancy you jumping out of the way at the last minute," he nearly laughed, "Look both directions before you enter a street next time, will ya?"

The other nodded, not knowing what he could say. Apparently there hadn't been another person responsible for his safety from the truck, by the man's words. Perhaps he'd imagined the invisible touch. But it'd felt so real...

The motor roared with life as the Thurston kid sped down the dirt road in a haze. He paid slight attention to the empty roads, watching the dirt and rocks rocket pass beneath him and his vehicle with more interest. There were many oddities rumbling around in his head and confusing his already baffled mind; such as what happened some few minutes ago. It was too much, he felt.

Renton stopped completely, letting his vehicle run motionless as he leaned on his foot, staring to the side of him. There was a distinguishable figure standing on the hill a relatively short distance away. He stared in wonder.

The figure was shapely, the curves of a growing woman carved into the pale skin that happened to glow in the warm evening sun. Obviously a female, she had silken hair of a honeydew green color that fell in sheen locks in and around her face, just barely grazing her sloped shoulders. Her cheeks were tinged a rosy pink with life and her lips appeared soft and sweet as they reflected the warm light of the sun. The beautiful violet-pink eyes which she possessed spoke volumes to him without her uttering a word in a voice he was sure sounded simply angelic.

She was donned in a plain white dress that hung loosely at mid-thigh, sleeves to her palms and the neck nearly off her shoulders. Her feet were bare, cool as she stood in the long grass of the rolling hill. The most interesting aspect about her, however, were the wings sprouted from her back. They resembled large butterfly wings, but of what looked more like a gel consistency as they glimmered and shined from the sun's rays. They supported the only colors of green and pink, much like her hair and eyes, in a symmetrical pattern.

Absently, he wondered if she could fly.

.tbc.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and praise is great for the ego. XD


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Angels' Wings are Green  
**Author:** kawaiichiisaikitsune (pirate-kiari)  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** RentonxEureka  
**Summary:** Renton Thurston is an average boy of 16 years. And recently he's been feeling weird things and seeing something with wings; green, butterfly-like wings. AU. RxE (based off the anime series)

Well, this is the last chapter. Still not much of a plot, but I think it's a good ending. Kind of lets you make your own further ending, but yeah. XP Anyways, thanks for reading this. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Eureka Seven. But now I finally have the whole anime and manga series! XD

**.Angels' Wings are Green.**

.Chapter Two.

A curved figure stood on the ledge of the Bell Forest High School roof, toes curled over the edge tightly to keep her balance. The wind whistled about her, running warm fingers through her hair and kissing her soft flesh as it hummed jovial tunes in her ear. She stood stationary, arms limp at her sides and face void of all expression. Her unnatural eyes glinted blankly in the late morning sun.

"_My child, why does thou hesitate?_" a disembodied voice tickled her ear, but she remained unperturbed. She simply heaved a long breath. "_My dear Eureka, is thou anxious for encounter?_" the body-less voice seemed to laugh in amusement, "_All shall have its time. Thou shan't forget thy own duty as it stands._"

The violet-eyed girl, Eureka, spoke not a word but nodded to the voice now lost in the laughing winds. Without so much as a second thought, she tossed herself off the roof and against the wind, plummeting rapidly to solid earth some many feet below her. She landed gracefully on her bare feet, not even the smallest grain of loose dirt disturbed by her effortless landing. Then she continued on, touching the ground but not leaving a mark.

Renton Thurston was doused in sweat, his PE attire clinging to his slim form favorably. His adventurous class was playing a competitive game of baseball and he was up to bat. His teammates hooted and hollered at him as the sun gazed down at all of them, heating their skin and causing them to perspire. He didn't seem to mind the yelling nor the heat as he swung at the thrown baseball, making a solid ping as it ricocheted off the aluminum bat and toward outfield. And as the ball flew pass the outfielders, he took to running the bases as quickly as possible.

As he rounded second base, he glanced to his opponents, none of which seemed to have captured the ball yet, and continued sprinting to the next base. He did notice, however, the winged figure of yesterday standing to the side of the umpire with her arms clasped innocently behind her back, causing him to stumbled a little in his speed.

When he started for home plate, the baseball was finally in possession of a player who threw it as hard as he could to the baseman. The spherical object came whizzing pass the pitcher and to the baseman who had his glove prepared for a saving catch. However, with a small puff from the invisible female, the ball flew out of range of the boy, letting the brunet complete his cycle and win a home run for his team.

The young mechanic stumbled over his own feet as he gazed over at the familiar butterfly-winged female who seemed to be giving him a tiny smile before she vanished from his sight. She reappeared sitting atop the batting cage, legs dangling over the side carefree, and watched as he tripped, dirt sticking to his damp clothes and wet skin. The tiny smile returned to her soft lips.

Eureka flexed her wings, flapping them in the warm summer breeze as she sat upon the sill of the open window, facing inside the classroom. She watched the brunet of her responsibility flip lazily through the pages of his magazine as the teacher droned on about something in the open book he was paying no attention to. A small smile twitched upon her lips as she noticed a chalkboard eraser fly straight for him, striking him on the forehead and decorating his bangs with specks of chalk dust. He jerked at the impact, staring up at his Chemistry teacher.

"I don't suppose _you_ could tell me what an ion is, Mr. Thurston," the man droned, rolling his eyes behind his thin-rimmed glasses.

Deciding to help, the green-haired girl blew the pages of his textbook, turning it to the specific page he needed. He didn't seem to notice her meddling as he looked at his book desperately for an answer. "Uh, it's a charged atom?" he replied, glancing at the man hopefully.

"Correct, but next time, pay attention."

Renton frowned to himself as he trudged down the dirt path he knew well, his backpack slung over a shoulder and his ref board under an arm. His scooter was out of commission due to the accident he had yesterday. The trusty vehicle had apparently been headed for a four-way stop sign without him really noticing and rocketed right in front of a crossing car. The two vehicles collided, the much smaller scooter totaled badly. Luckily enough for the boy, he flew off his seat and skidded forward on the rough dirt road. His forearms were skinned raw and his chin was darkly bruised, but he was alive. When he'd looked back at the destroyed scooter, he thanked whoever was watching over him that they'd thrown him out of his seat. Otherwise he'd have been dead.

However, the brunet felt almost peeved at the fact that his means of speedy transportation was shot. He couldn't even ride his ref board because the trapar-waves were too thin to catch on the route. He almost wished he could've gone down with his trusty scooter.

Giving a heavy sigh, he slumped with the breath and continued onward toward the hills. The lovely hills of rolling grass was his sanctuary, his place of peace, his calm bringer and his bountiful adventure. He could catch hours of waves without bore or tire. If it were at all possible, he would never leave the place.

The Thurston teen finally reached the fields only to find them closed off by high gates topped with barbed wire. He immediately dropped all his belongings to the ground and pressed himself up against the thick metal gate, fingers squeezing between the diamond-shaped holes, face exposing his disbelief, his sorrow, and his anger. "This can't be," he whispered loudly, voice slightly cracking with each syllable, "This just can't be."

Pinned up to the gate was a small white sign. It spoke of the United Federation using the "unused" land as the construction site for a new base, a new base that was not needed in such a place as Bell Forest.

Renton sighed, kicking the metal that clanked loudly with the relatively soft hit. Bending down to pick up his dropped items, the boy saw a winged figure on the other side of the blockade. He paused where he was, scrutinizing the newcomer and donning with recognition. Slowly, he straightened back to his full height, never loosing contact with the violet-eyed gaze.

Breath hitched in his throat as she lifted a finger and beckoned him, a tiny smile adorning her thin pink lips and her eyes gleaming with mild interest. A faint blush decorated his cheeks as words lost him. He looked to either side of him and behind him as if searching for someone else to be there. Turning back to the girl, he pointed at himself with an astounded expression. He could've sworn she giggled.

The honeydew hair swirled in the slight breeze, barely brushing against her exposed shoulders with a smiling nod. She beckoned for him once again, gaze soft and sweet as she watched her responsibility closely. When the other looked as though he were about to climb up the fence, she wanted more than anything to laugh. Could he not see the trapar-waves floating all around them?

Sudden bursts of glittering green and pink and yellow air rushed pass the brunet, teasing his blue eyes that widened in awe and amazement. He released his grip on the thick metal and blinked at the unusually visible waves. An idea stuck him.

Throwing his backpack over his shoulders, Renton scooped up his reflection board and ran back from the gate. He stopped some yards away and turned back to the girl with a determined look.

The red and white board caught the shimmering wave, shooting upward into the cloudless blue and flying high above the grassy green. Suddenly, the wave dispersed under the specialized metal, making it and its screaming companion plummet quickly back down to earth. But just before contact, a new wave gusted under them, dampening their momentum and lessening their fall to a mere couple feet. The boy still let out an undignified "oof."

Rubbing the back of his head, the brunet picked himself off the ground and grabbed his ref board. With a frown he brushed off the dirt clinging to the object, closely inspecting for any permanent damage. Fortunately, there was none. He sighed in relief.

Pink danced upon the boy's cheeks as he gazed back up at the winged female. She looked immensely cute up close, causing him to feel rather weak-kneed and embarrassed. Avoiding eye contact, he shuffled from one foot to the other in a nervous habit, clutching his board tightly at his side. He couldn't be sure, but he swore there was a small laugh in her beautiful smile.

"It's nice to finally _meet_ you, Renton," her voice was whisper soft, one with the wind around her, and just as angelic as he'd guessed it'd be. It was of a low high-pitched sound, a purr in her throat, a sweet humming tune. All the while she gave him that gentle, innocent smile that made him feel as though he'd turn to putty.

Bewilderment masked his face, brows furrowed together, blue watching violet and violet watching blue. "How..." the words seemed to die in his mouth, but he forced then out anyways, "How do you know my name?"

"I've always known you," she replied vaguely, hands clasped behind her back innocently.

"How?" he asked, not trusting his mouth to voice anything more. She shifted on the balls of her feet, breaking eye contact to watch her toes curl and uncurl in the soft grass. Her wings twitched, reminding him of them.

Before she opened her mouth to reply, he blurted, "Can I touch them?" The girl cocked her head to one side, a new smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She nodded. He hesitated.

Unsure of what to do, Renton took an awkward step towards the other, hand outstretched toward her faintly glimmering appendages. His fingers recoiled instantly at the touch, then extended again and pressed against the butterfly-shaped wings. They were warm and smooth and sleek. Gently stroking the fragile looking flying devices, he looked on with pure astonishment and slight excitement. They were amazing, they were awe-inspiring, they were real.

The brunet slowly backed away, bringing his hand back to his side and studying the softly smiling girl in front of him. She was beautiful. Violet-pink eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun, pale skin glowing in the warm sun's gaze, green hair twirling slightly in the invisible breeze, she was nothing but.

She shifted nervously under his constant gaze, glancing between his eyes and her feet indecisively. Brushing a long strand of hair behind her ear that fell back into her face, she blushed a pretty rose and whispered, "Is something wrong?"

He seemed to blink awake as if awoken unwillingly from a dream. "Nothing," he shook his head, voice as quiet as her own, smiling sweetly. A thought suddenly reoccurred to him and his smile replaced itself with a look of confusion and wonderment. "How... do you know me?"

"I'm..." the winged female hesitated a little, "I'm your guardian... angel."

"Oh," was all he meant to say, but instead he blurted, "That explains everything... But I thought angels had white feather wings."

Nervously brushing that pesky strand of hair behind her ear again unsuccessfully, she wracked her brain for an answer. Nothing came to mind but that she'd always been different in comparison to the others of her kind. So she replied softly, looking to the ground almost sadly, "I'm just different."

His clear blue eyes widened worriedly. "Oh God, I didn't mean to offend or anything," he blabbed on, waving his hands wildly in front of him; "Your wings are beautiful!"

She looked up at him and blushed brightly with a tiny smile, trying once again to brush away that strand of hair. He was so adorable and... awkwardly sweet. Oddly enough, she felt as though she'd never want to leave his presence ever again.

"So you're my guardian angel," Renton hummed, making it sound as if he were musing aloud. He stepped closer to her, bringing a hand up to tuck her long bangs behind her ear, exposing the glittering green and pink gem embedded into her forehead, and sliding a flower pin above her ear to keep the strands in place. Smiling gently, he added, "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"Eureka," she smiled and flushed at once. He grinned wider.

"It's nice to meet you too, Eureka."

"_'Tis about time thou live thy true life, My Child._ " the wind laughed fleetingly.

.end.

Flames are ignored, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and praise is great for the ego. XD


End file.
